mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ramia
is a fictional character who is a major villain in the Pretty Sammy series. In both OVA and TV series, she is a Queen candidate for the throne of the magical realm of Juraihelm but is passed over in favor of Tsunami. Ramia, who has an arrogant personality, is jealous of Tsunami and attempts to interfere with the deliberations by trying to defeat Tsunami's champion, Pretty Sammy. She sends her brother Rumiya to Earth in order to transform Misao into Ramia's own champion, Pixy Misa. Pixy Misa is supposed to stir up chaos and cause Sammy to fail, allowing Ramia to become Queen after Tsunami loses her test. However, Misa often fails miserably in the plans she carries out. Tsunami is for the most part genuinely unaware of Ramia's part in the plot and is very friendly towards her. OVA series In the OVA series, Ramia often takes an active approach in attempting to cause trouble on Earth. She once leaves a cheesy-looking doll of herself behind in Juraihelm, which fools the clueless Tsunami despite its obvious fakeness, while helping software designer Biff Standard in his mission to "standardize" the world. Ramia uses StandardSoft's computer network to try to cause the moon to crash into Earth, a plan which causes concern for Rumiya and even Pixy Misa. Ramia fails when Pretty Sammy defeats Biff's computer network with help from Washu. In one of her later encounters, Ramia is hit by a comet while overseeing a battle between Misa and Sammy. She loses her memory temporarily and is looked after by a mysterious man named Hiroshi, who is actually an alien being who arrived on the comet. Hiroshi's race is able to take the characteristics of people they link up with, and he acquires overwhelming magical powers and a desire to destroy Pretty Sammy and Tsunami. Sammy and Misa are able to team up to defeat him, and Ramia gets her memory back. Her desire to become Queen remains strong, however. TV series Throughout most of the early part of the TV series, Ramia is not able to interfere directly. She often sends her brother Rumiya out to transform Pixy Misa and aid her in the plots to defeat Sammy. She is very abusive towards her brother, often taking her constant frustrations out on him. When Rumiya comes back to report failure to Ramia, some form of physical punishment usually awaits him. When Misa's failures get to be a bit too much for Ramia, she takes things into her own hands and goes to Earth to recruit the Team Sexy Mrs. This band of six housewives is chosen by Ramia and given magical powers to aid Pixy Misa in the next mission. Although the plan starts out as a success with Sammy unable to defeat the Team Sexy Mrs., Ramia's fortunes again reverse when Sammy uses a new power that the married women squad is not able to resist. She also brainwashes Ryo-Ohki's childhood friend Hikari Asahina into hating Sasami, but this also ends in failure for Ramia. Ramia's final attempt at using Misa comes at a desperate time for Rumiya, who knows Misao is happy that she is finally able to see her father. Ramia promises to Rumiya that this will be the last time Misao has to transform. Misa conjures up her strongest Love-Love Monster ever for her final battle, but when the side-effects of the monster threaten Misao's parents, Misa loses to Pretty Sammy and forcibly untransforms, revealing her identity. Sasami saves Misao from her despair and together they free Misao from Ramia's influence. Now championless, Ramia loses her energetic spirit and becomes a grey, emotionless shell of her former self. Ramia is again fired up when the third Queen candidate, Romio, offers to help Ramia become Queen with her own magical girl champion Love Me Eimi. When Eimi is defeated, Romio shows her true colors and betrays Ramia, using her NT system to drain the inhabitants of Juraihelm of their magic. Ramia uses the last of her magical powers to send Rumiya to Earth in order to warn Pretty Sammy of Romio's threat. She is extremely furious at Romio for tricking her and takes her anger out on her as soon as she gets the chance. In the end, it is assumed that Ramia is at peace with the situation of not becoming Queen. Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters